The Truth
by The Lady Pyrien
Summary: I have moved my profile and will be re writing neckalce and truth there. Lady Pyrien
1. Truth 1: Alive

First I'd like to apologize for the long wait, second I'm sorry this is not a new chapter. With school coming to a close I finally have some time to relax. I reread my story….and to tell the truth I'm not satisfied what-so-ever with where this is going… so I'm rewriting it… maybe add some drama…more action….and definitely more detail…I seem to rush my work and never stop to describe what's going on. So here it is "the Truth" chapter one remake….

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Deidara stood before my children and me. His blue eyes were so familiar, but so strange. I had not seen them in ten years. I glared. I loved him so much. When I saw him lay a hand on one of my babies, I wanted to rip him apart. When he took off his disguise, I couldn't move. I looked back and saw my children confused. I sighed and put down my fists. I put down my weapon and I turned away from Deidara. I grabbed my children's hands and I began to walk. I didn't listen to the sounds of protest coming from the man. I felt this man grab my arm and spin me around. I looked into his eyes. At that moment I knew that if I were to stay, all hell would break loose.

An eternity seemed to pass before anyone made a sound. It was Shiro dancing back and forth on her feet, usually a sign that she was in need of the restroom. I sighed, "Just leave…" I glared at the man. My words, I knew, were dripping with venom.

My heart felt like it was shredding. I once loved… still loved…this man, but… I no longer knew him. His eyes were a colder blue that I remember. His tone…it was diferent. Distant.

I turned to leave and bit my lip when I saw Naruto running up. His blonde hair bounced with every one of his steps. If things could have gotten worse, it probably would have been the end of the world happening. I sighed and waited for the inevitable.

Naruto took one glance at Deidara and my thoughts became reality. The word I never wanted to hear escaped his lips, " Akatsuki…"

Deidara growled and got into a fighting position. I knew this would not end well. The Hokage versus an Akatsuki member. This was sure to be just as scary as it was ten years ago…My eyes grew wide as the memories flooded my brain:

"_This is for Sakura!!" he ran at Deidara, who had just began to gain footing._

_Deidara had no time to react and he was hit full force by the … "RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled hitting Deidara in the stomach with it._

_I gasped again seeing how Deidara's face twisted in pain. He flew through several trees. Naruto smirked. I felt tears in my eyes._

"_There's no way he survived! Dattebayo" Naruto yelled jumping in the air and high fiving his clone before the clone went up in a cloud of smoke and was gone._

_Tsunade startled me by placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked into my sensei's eyes._

"_It's ok now Sakura, let's go home…" I nodded and only looked back once._

As my mind buzzed with memories of that day, tears streaked my cheeks. If I saw it again… I'd die inside…

What brought me from my daze was Shiro yelping. I looked at her only to see she wasn't safely standing beside me, she was in Deidara's arms. He was running for safety.

Suddenly my blood boiled. HE was using MY daughter as a hostage!? I growled about ready to rush after him and tear him apart, but… he had a knife to her small throat. All I could do was stand and look helpless as my little Shiro was being carried away by a man I both hated and loved.

(Deidara)

My head was swirling. I was face to face with Sakura, my on…my only. And…yet the hatred in her eyes…it killed me… then that Kyuubi brat showed up. I knew I was in trouble…if someone like him could become Hokage then I wasn't going to just stay and wait my demise. I did what any ninja in a tight situation should do, I took a weak hostage.

I created a bird and jumped on holding the girl. She struggled against my grip, but I held onto her tightly. She looked helpless in my arms. I sighed thinking about the two children. They had blonde and pink hair…the girl's eyes were blue, the boy…though I had seen his for a split second were the same green as Sakura's. They must be the children of that Kyuubi brat.

My heart twisted in pain. I couldn't believe Sakura moved on so quickly… These kids had to be at least nine or ten… that's when we were separated. I growled and squeezed the little brat in my arms. She squealed something and I didn't quite hear what she said, but… I soon realized that wasn't the perfect revenge. My legs began to feel warm and my bottom felt wet. I quickly began searching for a place in the forest to land.

The little child in my arms stopped wiggling and she began to cry. I growled and quickly found a well hidden place to land. As the bird descended, I felt the girl tighten her grip on my arm and she screamed and sobbed the entire way down. When we landed, she wouldn't let go. Then things only got worse.

I set her on the ground and immediately yelled. "YOU PISSED ON ME!" The little girl stared at me with her blue eyes and glared. Tear stains on her cheeks soon grew red.

"YOU squished my belly!" she yelped back, "I had EVERY right to piss on you!"

I growled and jumped off the clay bird. Wet clay had mashed itself into my pants and I glared at the brat. She stuck her tongue out. I grabbed a small pack that kept my extra clothes in it. I pulled out spare pants and walked behind some bushes. The old pants would have to be discarded eventually, but I would never risk getting found like this.

My attention immediately shot to a little girl walking away from the camp. She looked pathetic, her clothes dampened with her own urine, and her hair matted and tangled from the flight. I sighed buttoned my pants and drew a kunai from my pouch.

(Shiro)

I sighed. I was kidnapped by a random man. I peed my pants, and now I'm lost. I turned and stepped towards the opposite direction he went. Maybe I would be able to escape. I was almost out of the clearing when my foot happened to step on and break a rather loud twig. I winced expecting a million men to jump down and slaughter me, but nothing happened.

I smiled and continued to walk, but that didn't last long. A loud thunk made me jump. Silver glinted in the setting sunlight. I rubbed my eyes and realized, it was a kunai. I turned and saw The man walk into the clearing and glared, "Don't try and escape again, un… You may not be so lucky…" He pulled the knife from the tree and walked back to the center of the clearing.

I stared in disbelief and stormed over to him, "YOU just threw a KUNAI at me!"

He glanced at me and glared, "Sit down and shut up," he said coldly.

I glared, "HELL NO!" I screeched, "You caused me to wet myself, after you kidnapped me, now you want me to just sit here with that!?"

He reached up and grabbed my arm, "Just go sit down you little brat, un…"

"My name is Shiro Dei Haruno, learn it and use it… Dumbass," I retorted. His eye narrowed and he glared at me with his piercing blue eye. I stepped back.

"My name is Deidara, you learn it and YOU use IT! …un…" He glared and began playing with a piece of clay. I smiled. Clay was my favorite toy. It could be anything you wanted it to be, too bad this retard ruined that for me…

Night approached and I was feeling pretty mad. My clothes smelled and I was still stuck with the grumpy asshat. He refused to build a fire due to its nature of alerting the enemy around us. I growled and curled up into a small ball on the hard ground. A shiver ran up my spine when a small breeze blew. I growled. That Jerk was wearing a perfectly good jacket to keep him warm and here I am freezing. I sighed an closed my eyes. Images of my mother tucking me and Kuroi into bed and telling us stories of brave shin obi risking their lives for a kunoichi he loved. Many stories of ninja struggling to become great and even the one story of our father.

I sighed, if only my father were here now… he would protect me from the loon! I looked at him and sighed. He slept in the same position as my brother. I smiled seeing how, in the dark, with his right arm tucked under his head and his left arm above it, he looked like Kuroi. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

(Kuroi)

I glared. My mother was forcing me to stay with my aunt Hinata. After Shiro was taken, mom spent most of her time trying to get a perfect search party. She told me I was going to stay here. I hated when she treated me like a child. Since my memories began to form, I remember my mother always telling me and my sister had to stay safe. She babied us. Shiro hadn't been outside to play until she was seven. I haven't even stepped foot inside the ninja academy. I sighed and watched my mother walk away. I turned to my aunt and walked inside.

Hinata walked to the kitchen. I sighed seeing way too much orange and not enough calming colors. Her husband, the Hokage, was obsessed with this color. It could drive me mad in a matter of minutes. I prefer more earthy tones, such as tan and brown.

She turned to look at me, "I hope ramen is okay… I need to go shopping."

I nodded and inwardly groaned. I HATED ramen. It had such a strong flavor and it was terrible for the health. I'd prefer if she made me some plain onigiri, but I wouldn't be needing the food anyway.

(Hinata)

I boiled the water and added the noodles to two small bowls. I was worried for Shiro. She was way too young to be out in the world, not to mention with and Akatsuki member. I remember when Sakura first disappeared. I was scared for her. No one in the village knew where she was. When I found out she was with an Akatsuki member…I felt I would never see my friend again. When she returned…I couldn't be happier…but …she was pregnant. It didn't take a genius to realize who was the father…but, I would never let her know I knew. These kids deserved a normal life away from the Akatsuki and I would do anything to help Sakura. Shiro and Kuroi are like children of mine…I would never let them get hurt.

A whistle brought me from my thoughts and I turned to the boiling water. Soon the steaming liquid was mixed with the noodles and seasoning. "Ok, Kuroi," I turned, "The noo--." All that happened next was a shatter and my world went black. Kuroi had run away.

(Deidara)

I looked up towards the sky. The stars seemed so dull that night. The only thing that would complete my heart right now would be Sakura. I sighed once again and rolled over. The child I had kidnapped…Sakura's child…lay sleeping. She was shivering every time the wind blew. I growled. Why should I care? She wasn't mine…she was that retard failure's. My heart began to hurt. I growled once again. This wasn't supposed to happen…I was supposed to go to Konoha, gather information on the Uzumaki, and me and Tobi were to leave…but no, Sakura had to show up…she had to remind me of everything Naruto had cost me…

My hand subconsciously went to my stomach. The twisted, ropey scar left by his attack was still there. Every painful memory was burned into my skin now. I let my beloved get taken so easily…and I could never forget it.

The wind blew again and I sighed. The little girl was shivering. I felt bad. Despite the fact of who her parents were… she still did not need to be treated like common garbage. I slipped off the thick jacket I was wearing and dropped it onto the girl. Instantly a smile crossed her face, erasing the frown. My heart caught in my throat. The smile was just like Sakura's. I turned quickly and walked away. I walked and kept walking. Soon I found myself in an area of complete solitude. The only company I had was that of the night creatures making noise and the moon, which hung behind a cloud anyway.

I looked up and my anger swelled quickly. Then out of my body I screamed. All my pent up anger was released in one loud bellow. As I finished, my heart was aching and my voice was shot. I dropped to my knees and hit the ground with my fist. I choked out a sob and let the tears fall. This was the first time I had ever cried for my loss.

(Sakura)

I was running with Ino and Shikamaru by my side. The night sky was darker that usual, but I had to keep going. My child was missing and I had no clue as to what anyone from the Akatsuki would do to Shiro if they were to find out that he was their father. I swallowed hard and sped up.

A sharp, ear piercing scream shot through the sky. It slowly turned into a yell. My heart pounded, but I did realize that it was too deep to be my daughter.

"They sound hurt," Ino remarked.

Shikamaru nodded and we all stopped moving. I listened to this pained cry and slowly it faded. Silence returned to the forest and no one said anything. Even the animals did not dare to make noise. As it seemed an eternity had passed, Ino finally spoke up.

"We need to set up camp now," she spoke softly, "It's getting late and we need to be well rested tomorrow."

Reluctantly, I agreed. After camp was finally set up, I laid down on my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. Images of my daughter flashed through my mind and I cried myself to sleep.

(Shiro)

I awoke the next morning. An earthy scent filled my nose and I sat up. A big black jacket fell off of me and onto the ground. I looked around confused and saw Deidara asleep on the ground. I stood and groaned. My clothes now reeked of this I'd rather leave unmentioned and I was hungry beyond belief.

I slowly made my way towards the trees. If I could sneak away from here, maybe I could find someone to take me back to Konoha. I slipped into the foliage and quickly, yet quietly made my way through it. I heard the sound of water not to far from where I was. The trickling noise made me squirm where I stood. I had just remembered what I had to do first. I slipped towards the noise, knowing there had to be a river or at least a small spring nearby. I could bathe and wash my clothes.

As I twisted around trees and bushes, I found myself feeling lost. The only reason I knew I would find the spring was the splashing noise that seemed to be growing closer. My heart filled with joy when I finally spotted my target. In the blink of an eye, I was stripped of the dirty clothes and was washing them in the water. My body felt heavenly against the cool water and I slipped down deep into it as I let the now clean clothes dry.

After what seemed like hours, I swan to the bank and sighed in relief. Not only had that retard not found me, but I was now clean and happy.

My clothes were still lightly damp, but it was good enough to get moving. I quickly dressed and began to run full force into the trees. I had to find someone soon, or I risked being found by him. My legs soon grew tired, my breath frantic. I seemed to be going nowhere, in fact that tree looked familiar…the one by ...the spring. I ended up back where I started… and there sitting on a rock was Deidara. A smug look on his face.

"So you thought you would run, huh?" he stood and walked over to me. "I can't help but say, bravo… you have to be pretty sneaky to slip past me in my sleep, un…"

He grabbed me by my collar, "but don't let it happen again, un," he growled, "I'd hate to have to kill you, especially since you're Sakura's child…"

I shivered lightly. His eyes were like icy daggers that could cut a soul in half. His words were even colder when he mentioned my mother.

I sighed and nodded, the only thing I could do. My life was spiraling out of control, and I needed help. If only my father were alive…he would never let this man hurt me…

(Kuroi)

I leapt through the trees as quickly as my feet could carry me. My light training with my mother was not enough to fight the man, but it could definitely get me to Shiro so I could help protect her until mom found us.

My tracking skills sucked, but I could at least find Shiro. GOD! I can't believe she is always getting into trouble. I still remember when we were four years old. She ran off from home because of something mom had said.

_A little girl, no older than four, wandered into her mother's room. Her mother was currently talking to a woman of great beauty. Se had two long pigtails and her forehead was marked with a violet diamond mark. Shiro looked at her mother, who had yet to notice her daughter. _

"_I can't tell them…ever…" her mother sighed._

_Tsunade lifted her hand to her apprentice's cheek, "You need to tell them one day…they need to know…"_

"_What!?" Sakura yelled desperately, "That their father was a criminal…?that he tried to kill me?" she began to sob, "I can't Lady Tsunade…they would hate me…"_

_Tsunade sighed, "No they wouldn't…"_

_Sakura wiped her face, "You don't understand… they think their father is a hero… they think he will always be watching them, but I can't break their hearts like that," She sobbed again, "I can't tell them that their father was the bad guy…I can't tell them their father would never love them, even if he was alive…"_

_Shiro slammed the door open, "YOU"RE WRONG!"_

_Tears fell from the child's face, "Daddy will always love us…" her tears were quickly being erased by anger, "You just don't want us to know daddy…but … but…" she was shaking._

"_Shiro…you don't understand…" Sakura began._

"_NO, YOU don't!" Shiro turned and quickly ran out, "daddy would never hate us…Daddy wanted to be here…daddy…" she slammed the front door and ran into the crowded streets. Sakura jumped up and ran after her, but she was afraid her daughter had disappeared. _

_Meanwhile, Kuroi was on his way home from the park. He saw his mother sitting on the porch crying. He knew something had happened to his sister. As quick as his little feet could carry him, he ran full force through the village. Luckily for him, he knew where Shiro hid when she wanted to think. He headed there quickly._

_A small grove of pastel sakura trees shaded the small swing. The wind gently blew the swing back and forth. Small sniffles could be heard from the tree on the left. Kuroi stepped up to it lightly, "Shiro come on…"_

_He peered at the tree and stuck his head through the bark. The tree was partially covered by an everlasting genjutsu. It was the perfect hiding place for children playing hide-and-seek or the occasional lovers hiding from people who disapproved. _

_Shiro looked up and wrapped her hands around her brother and told him the entire story. There, for and hour or so, they both sat silently thinking of their father. Neither ever mentioned the news again._

I jumped through the trees. Though it was six years ago, we never let it go. No child wishes to know that a parent could never love them. It was what seemed to be an impossible feat. A father who couldn't love his children? I tried to not believe it, but…wouldn't he have fought harder to stay alive if he had loved the family waiting at home? One would think so…

I sighed and picked up a new trail. It was quite new…Shiro had been running…

I quickly raced along the trail and soon slowed as I neared a waterfall. I quietly sneaked up close. Shiro was being held by the collar by the blonde man. His face enclosed in anger. I knew I had to do something, but all I had was a child's practice knife…and some food.

I groaned inwardly and took a view at my surroundings. There was a small rock just two and a half feet to the left of Deidara, and water behind that. His stance was off balance. And if I played my cards right I could create a clay chain that could hold him until mom found us… I pulled off my glove and began to work on the chain.

(Deidara)

I stared into the little girl's eyes. They were filled with fear. I stared deeper into them and saw Sakura deep inside. My heart began to ache again…I wanted to see her, but after what I had done to her, she'd shred me alive. I set the child down and looked away. I shouldn't be taking out my anger on this little girl.

Suddenly a little practice kunai slammed into my face and knocked me back a few steps. When I regained my stance, I was slammed full for by a small pink blob. I stumbled back and tripped over a rock. Splashing into the water, I glanced up just in time to be wrapped up by a chain. There was the little girl's twin smirking. I glared. This child was going to pay for this.

I pulled at the chains, but they were hand crafted really well from the earth's clay. I growled once again. This kid was good. I smirked and slipped off my glove. Escaping would be really easy.

* * *

ok there it is, the redone chapter. this time i'm not gonna rush the plot or reveal to much to any of the characters until i'm farther in the story. PLEASE R&R! tell me what you think^_^

Sabaku no Kurai, the one and only!


	2. note: re write

**Dear readers Of The Necklace and The Truth. I will be re-writing these storied on my new account Lady-Pyrien. The story I'm currently writing for that one is Called The Marionette. **

**I'm terribly sorry it seems I gave up this story, but I jsut wanted a fresh start with it since so much has happened in the series since then. When I wrote this, people were still believeing tobi was obito and pein was minato and many other things. **

**Hate me if you will, dislike me because i never finished, but with the re write, it will be a much better story to enjoy and have fun with. There will be more details and even twice as many actions and such. Please read the re write once it's up. I would be forever grateful ^_^ **

**The one and Only Kurai, now Lady Pyrien ^_^**


End file.
